Fitch Films
by Kittyfarts101
Summary: Emily and her family are owners of a video store. Naomi comes in one night looking for DVD's. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Fitch Films Chapter 1.**

**Emily and her family are the owners of a video store. Naomi comes in one night looking for a few DVD's. What could happen?**

_Come on you fucking piece of wank_. Emily said hitting the cashier button, trying to get it open. She prodded every button, but nothing happened. It had been like this lately and with rush hour coming upon them she was in no mood for this.

"Katie!", Emily shrieked, sounding completely defeated.

The redhead's twin came out from the backroom.

"What bitch? Why are you shouting?", the older twin asked.

Emily simply pointed to the machine.

"I can't get this fucking thing to open", she said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Well it really is rocket science babes", Katie said sarcastically.

She walked over, hit a few buttons and the machine came to life with the drawer flying open.

The redhead just stood there in disbelief.

"Why the fuck does it always open for you?"

"I don't know babes, but are you sure you want to be a professor?", Katie said snidely.

"Ha fucking ha", the redhead said getting the money out and counting it. It was Saturday. Their parents allowed them to run the store on the weekends. Emily loathed working at Fitch Films. Emily's family had owned it for eight years and even though people had other means to watch films, they still somehow made a good business. Emily couldn't stand the shop though. She had worked there since she was sixteen and now at twenty three, she couldn't stand the sight of the place. She was going to Uni at night to become a history professor. The only problem was it was taking forever! She just wanted a change. She needed to get out and get some air before it started to get crowded. She decided to go on her lunch break a little early.

"Katie. I'm going on lunch. I'll be back in an hour", Emily shouted since Katie had gone to the back.

All she heard was "K" from the back room. She grabbed her keys and leather jacket and headed out.

It was actually a nice day for being October. Emily had rolled down her windows to her 1970 Chevelle SS 454. It was a beautiful beast, red with black stripes on the hood and boot, black leather seats and an 8track player. It would make any girl jizz in their pants. The beautiful monster roared down the street. Emily called this her pussywagon because so many girls AND guys loved it. Truth be told Emily was quite the rebel. The car, the tattoos all over her body, coming into work high as a kite and often times late for work. Mainly because of women.

Emily wasn't hungry. She just needed an excuse to get out of that dreadful place. She decided to stop by her quazy sort of girlfriend/ dealer. Cameron.

Cameron was cool with the whole weed thing and said she was fine with no strings attached. But in the back of the redheads mind, she knew the girl wanted something more. Emily just couldn't give it to her. She didn't have the time nor the desire to.

They ended up fucking of course and Cameron gave Emily a gram as always. Emily got out of there as soon as she could and squealed her tires in the driveway as she pulled away.

Heading back, her stomach was growling so she decided to pull into a local mart and got some walkers crisps and a pepsi. Damn munchies.

When she ended up back at the shop she locked her doors and sprayed herself with Armani code perfume. It was an hour before rush hour and Katie would kill her and rat her ass out if she came back smelling like weed.

As soon as the redhead got in the store she made a b line for the one room bathroom. In there she took out the eye drops from her leather jacket and put some in her eyes. She had a twin after all who knew everything about her. She had to at least try to cover it up. She took off her leather jacket and shirt. Underneath was a wife beater that exposed her half sleeve tattoo on her right arm. It was a picture of a time piece and it had her initials and the clock was set at 7:01; which was the time she was born. There was a chain that connected from the timepiece and wrapped around her bicep and up behind her back to her shoulder. She had another tattoo on her left wrist of a faded out rainbow heart.

She didn't care what anyone thought about her tattoos, they were her artwork. She didn't care about her piercings either. Her ears were pretty much covered and her tongue and nipples were pierced as well.

She pulled her hair back and sprayed her hair a few times with her perfume. _There. Hopefully that does it_. _If everyone looks at me I'll_ _just think it's the tattoos. Alright let's do this_. She sighed and opened the door.

When she got out of the bathroom, her vision was immediately filled with bright blonde hair. She stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at this amazingly hot girl in front of her. The redhead couldn't get a good look at her because her head was down looking at DVD's.

The girl must have sensed somebody watching her, like a lot of people do when you have that instinct that someone is standing there looking at you.

The blonde woman looked up and Emily immediately looked away. _Shit. She must have caught me. Fuck. Now I look like a weirdo._ _Emily you fucking knob._

Emily started walking toward the cash register with her head looking everywhere but at the blonde. When she got to the register she sighed heavily and closed her eyes, hoping that the girl didn't notice her looking.

"Excuse me", a lovely voice said that sounded East London.

Emily immediately opened her eyes getting ready to apologize and check the person's DVD's out.

She opened her eyes and it was the gorgeous blonde in front of her. Emily started to look her up and down but forced herself to stop.

"Uh, yes. Can I help you?", said the redhead, clearing her throat. Her cheeks were a slight pink.

"Yea. Erm…" now it was the blonde's turn to stare at her. She forgot for a second what she was going to ask, then it came to her.

"I was wondering… if you have any suggestions for, uh, horror films?", the woman said stumbling over her words.

"Yeah sure. Come with me", Emily tried so hard not to smile at that. _Now's not the time to think dirty thoughts_. _But I would love to_ _have her withering and moaning under me. Bad Emily_

They walked over to the horror section and Emily scanned the movies.

"Ermmmm..", she bit her lip in the most adorable and sensual way.

Finally she picked up a movie.

"Here we go" she picked up the original Halloween movie and went under the "w" section. She picked up Wrong Turn.

"Have you seen these?", the redhead said handing the movies to her.

The blonde looked at the movies.

"I've seen Halloween. I think everyone has. It scared the shit out of me when I was a kid."

Emily couldn't help, but laugh. Even her laugh was sexy.

"Aww… I bet you were cute as a kid. All scared". _FUCK. Did I really just say that?_ _God, I really need to lay off the weed. Just kill me now. Now this girl is going to thinking I'm the biggest lesbian perv ever. She wouldn't be wrong, but still._

But the blonde wasn't freaked out. She wasn't standing there giving her any weird looks.

"Thanks, but try having the name Naomi Campbell. You cry a lot from getting teased so much"

"You're name is Naomi Campbell. Wow. And I thought Fitch Bitch was bad. That's my last name. Well, not bitch"

Naomi laughed, "Oh, so you own this store?"

"No, my parents do. I just help out"

"I see"

Suddenly awkward silence filled the room.

"So what else are you getting?", Emily asked, trying to talk to this girl as long as she could.

"The Holiday. I'm personally not a fan of Jude Law or Cameron Diaz, but it's for my girlfriend"

Emily's mind kicked into overdrive. _Oh my god. Oh my god. She is not straight!_ _But, fuck. She has a girlfriend. Of course she does._ _Girls like her are never single._

"Are you okay, Emily?", she asked looking her dead in the eyes. She had the most beautiful blue eyes Emily had ever seen.

"Yeah", Emily's voice was low, feeling almost vulnerable.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll pick what you suggested", she said genuinely smiling.

"Okay"

"Can you check me out?", the blonde asked.

"Sure", the redhead said. Walking toward the register with the beautiful blue-eyed woman. She got a good look at her ass when the blonde walked in front of her.

Emily went to the cash register and prodded some buttons. Once again, it wasn't working.

"Fucking shit", she said under her breath. She kept hitting it and nothing would happen.

"I'm sorry. I hate this damn thing", Emily said feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's okay. Would you like me to help you?"

"Um… Sure", there wasn't supposed to be anyone behind the counter, but if it meant not being embarrassed in front of the hot girl anymore, than the redhead would take her offer.

Naomi walked around the counter and put her purse down. Emily was inches away from her and could smell her perfume. Eternity Aqua. It was intoxicating.

"Let's see", Naomi said and starting hitting buttons. Nothing. Than she hit them a little harder. Nothing.

"Well, what the fuck?", she said and hit the top of the cash register and it popped open.

"There we go", the blonde smiled and walked back around.

"Thank you so much. This thing drives me bloody mad"

"You're welcome and I can't believe you have to put up with that thing. Listen, I fix things on the side. It's kind of like a hobby. If you guys have another machine around. I could fix this one"

"Really?!", Emily was thrilled. "We do. That would be great."

"Cool. Do you have a pen? I'll right down my number"

Emily's mouth fell open. _This amazing girl is giving me her number! Granted she has a girlfriend and it's to fix the machine. But she's giving her number to me!_

"Yeah", Emily said and quickly rummaged around the desk until she found one as well as a piece of paper.

"Here you go!", she handed it to her a little to eagerly.

Naomi wrote her number down.

"This is my mobile. I don't want my girlfriend thinking anything", she chuckled a little.

"Right"

"By the way, how much do I owe you?", she said opening her wallet.

"No worries. It's on the house", Emily said smiling.

"No, I can't do that. How much?"

"No, seriously, you've been a big help to me and you want to check out my machine", Emily said.

The beautiful blonde smiled, like when a lot of people smile but it's a laugh.

"Yeah I do", the blonde said and their eyes caught each other. Emily's heart was rapidly racing. Her hands were sweaty and she bit her lip again.

Emily heard the bell from the front door open, but didn't bother to look.

"Uh, Naomi. What is taking so long? Did you get my movie?", a skinny dark brunette shouted. The brunette started walking toward her

"Yeah, I got it. I was just helping someone?"

"Babe, I think that is what she is her for? Do you work at a film rental shop now?", she laughed sarcastically. Major blow to Emily.

"She was helping me actually. My box was tight and she popped it open", Emily said trying not to laugh. It looked like Naomi was doing the same thing

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Right. Well, you ready babe?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Emily. See you later..", she said and was walking out the door with the obnoxious brunette.

When they left, Emily wondered why a girl like Naomi would be with a fake, distasteful woman like that brunette.

Emily's realized her mood had lifted since the blonde goddess walked in and she got her number. Maybe tonight will be good…

**What do you guys think? Continue?**

**"It Starts"- Alex Metric. The lyrics to this song is just perfect to this story. It was a basis for this story.**

**"There is a light that never goes out"- The Smiths. When Emily is driving to Cameron's. Emily needs to get out and away and the lyrics "Take me out tonight. Oh take me anywhere, I don't care. I don't care" fit really well.**

**"Animal"- Miike Snow. Song playing in the store when Emily gets back. I love Miike Snow. Thanks to Niceoneblondie, who I first discovered from Ink.**

**"Gray or blue"- Jaymay. When Emily first sees Naomi and cant really see her face.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fitch Films Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! :) Keep telling me what you think.**

It had been five days since the blonde checked out the movies and gave her number. Emily had decided not to call her till she came in again to return the films. She wanted to play it cool.

Some loud noise was ringing. Emily ignored it and curled back into bed. It was ringing again. She sighed and got up.

"Yeah?", she said in a low sleepy voice.

"Bitch. Where are you? You were supposed to be at the shop at 8:30 to open. It's like almost 10:30. I've been ringing you loads", said her sister sounding pissed.

"Sorry Kai. I'll be right there", she hung up the phone and immediately went into her closet to get ready. She slid on blue skinny jeans, a red v-neck, and her old school red adidas shoes.

She ran to her front door not before grabbing a pop tart, her leather jacket, and keys.

As she was driving there; which was ten over the speed limit, she thought about the blonde. What if she already came and dropped them off? Fuck.

She squealed into the car park, leaving tire marks. She got out of her car and ran to the front door.

Katie gave her a death glare as she approached.

"What took you so long, lezzer? Been finger fucking?"

Emily just shook her head. "I over slept"

"Well get you're arse in gear", Katie said walking away.

"Shut the fuck up Katie", she said under her breath. After all these years, her twin still tried to be the boss of her.

The redhead thought she must have been sweaty from rushing so she reached down behind the counter and pulled out her bottle of Eternity Aqua for men cologne and sprayed it on her. She always liked the mens' cologne rather than the womens. Well she didn't like the strong after shave smell like brut. It was like an axe commercial when Emily wore Eternity. One just flaunt towards her. It's like a gift. She could walk into a room full of loads of straight girls and by the end of the night, they would have ended up in Emily's bed. She didn't even try.

Someone in front of the register had cleared their voice and that bothered Emily the most. I am so sorry that I am not rushing to check you out so you can drive home quickly to watch a fucking DVD. Seriously, what is this world coming to? Everyone is in a hurry these days. Why? What important event do you have to go to? Oh, we have to drive to a candle party and weave in and out of traffic. Eugh.

"Excuse me? Are you going to check me out or do I have to look at your arse all day?", a feminine voice said.

Now Emily was pissed. She sprang up from the counter, "Look ma'am-", but was cut off when she saw the gorgeous blonde standing in front of her. Her eyes went big and her heart started racing. God, she's prettier than I remember. Those beautiful blue orbs that showed a hint of mischief and good girl. Emily was mesmorized with her eyes. She couldn't think to say anything or do anything. She just stared at the woman standing in front of her.

"Emily?", the blonde laughed waving her hand to get her out of her trance.

The redhead snapped back to life. Oh, shit she probably thinks I'm retarded.

"Hiya… Sorry. My mind was somewhere else", she said shaking her head.

"I could tell", the blonde smirked.

Emily's face went a shade of pink.

"So, how are you?", trying to make things less awkward.

"I'm good. Just renting some movies"

"I see that", it was the redheads turn to be a smart arse.

"So why haven't you called me?"

Jesus, it's like when a woman gives me her number after we have sex.

"I've been busy", she lied. Well somewhat lied. She had stayed in to work on her coursework and watch reruns of Spaced.

"Mmmhmm… I think you just don't like me", she said playfully trying not to smile.

"Of course not. What good qualities do you have?", she playfully said back.

Naomi grabbed her heart, "ugh… I'm crushed. Shoot me through the heart why don't you. That's the last time I give my number out to a gorgeous woman", the blonde smiled.

Emily blushed a little more.

She made a gesture of shooting a bow and arrow at her. Naomi reacted like she had been hit. They both laughed.

"Don't you know all the gorgeous ones are the bad girls", the redhead said cocking an eyebrow.

Naomi looked nervous for a second and licked her lips.

"I like bad girls", she said quietly.

They locked eyes for a few moments.

Emily's stomach was in knots. Her heart was beating quickly and her head was getting fuzzy. All from a girl who flirted with her.

Finally, she looked away. .

"That'll be $6.84", she said and took the cash.

She scanned the movies.

"Really, Lilo and Stitch", she said poking fun at the blonde.

"That's for my girlfriend, but it is a good movie", she said defending herself.

Emily laughed.

"Oh my god, you're getting The Edukators?", she said with an enliven tone.

"Yeah, I've never seen it and I love foreign films"

"Really? Me too. This is one of my favorites. You'll have to tell me how you like it", once again the redhead blushed. Stop thinking dirty thoughts.

"I guess we're soul mates than", the blonde gave an unsure smile when Emily looked up with wide eyes.

"Yeah", is all she simply said.

She typed some numbers in and hit the cash drawer machine. What a surprise. It didn't work.

"Shit!", she said getting frustrated. She really did hate that piece of shit.

"Emily, you should let me work on it. I am really good at fixing things", the blue eyed goddess said, trying to calm her down.

"Here. Let me", the blonde walked behind the register and hit the top of the machine like she had done before. It opened on the first try.

"I reckon you will just have to hit the top of the machine every time, that is of course you want help?", she said grinning.

The redhead smirked, "Fine, you can work on me. I mean my machine!", the redhead quickly restated. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

The blonde just simply laughed, "Let's start with the machine, yeah", the blonde smirked and gave her a wink. Joking of course. Right?

"Okay. I'll text you with a time and place, okay?"

"Sure. See you" and she disappeared out the door.

To say that Emily was nervous about seeing Naomi outside of work would have been an understatement. She was shitting missiles. She kept thinking about what to wear. Not smart clothes. She decided on a pair of tight dark blue jeans, shit kickers, and a gray low cut v-neck that showed off her cleavage perfectly. And of course, her leather jacket.

They had agreed to work on the machine at the video store so that Naomi didn't have to haul it back and forth. They did it after hours. Emily had told her to meet her at the shop at 9 and as Emily's car was roaring into the car park, sure enough, the blonde was outside waiting.

She parked and got out. God Naomi looke gorgeous. Simple but gorgeous. Here hair was long and straight, dark blue jeans that made her arse look great, Vans slip on shoes, and a band t-shirt.

Emily got out and headed toward the door.

"Hey", they both said in unison and laughed.

"Have you been waiting long?", she asked opening the door for her.

"No. Only about five minutes", she shrugged

"Okay. I see you brought your toolbox", she said laughing.

"Every lesbian has to have a tool set"

"Really? I have to put that on my list than"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Naomi's mouth had dropped. The redhead smiled when she walked passed her.

Naomi set her toolbox down and started getting out tools that she would need. The redhead didn't want to just stand there awkwardly so she got out her laptop and started playing music, putting it on shuffle.

A few hours passed, both of them had talked about where they grew up and what their childhood was like. Naomi had grown up in Bristol with her mother who became a multi-millionaire by making some kind of go green clothing company. It turns out that Naomi didn't work and lived off of her mother. She didn't like it, but she went to three countries every year to help those in need. Emily was surprised that Naomi went to Goldsmiths in London and got a children's literature degree. She never did anything with it though. Emily was becoming more curious by the woman every time she talked about herself. They also talked about woman and relationships.

"So you don't do relationships, period?", Naomi said stunned.

Emily shook her head, "No, things just get more complicated that way"

"But having someone love you and you loving them is one of the greatest feelings in the world. When you find that true someone and they make your whole world colorful", she said genuinely.

"What? Like a rainbow?", Emily laughed. Naomi joined in.

"Yes, like a rainbow. It can be the most amazing thing"

"Have you found that someone?", Emily blurted out, "I'm sorry that was way too personal", she apologized.

"No it's okay. I think… when it's the right timing, you know? Yes, I love my girlfriend, but she's hardly ever home because of work. So it would be difficult to get married right now", she said truthfully.

"So, is she the "one"?", Emily jokily put up her hands and made quotations.

"I think so", Naomi said so as if she was sure of herself, but her eyes told her something different.

Naomi hit a button and magically it opened.

"Bingo. There you go. You wanna come try it?", she asked.

"Sure", she said walking toward her. She knew all the buttons on the register by heart but she wanted to get close to Naomi.

As Emily moved around they bumped into each other. Naomi's hand ended up on her lower back and Emily shivered from the touch.

"Sorry", she said, just above a whisper.

"It's okay", she said with a shaky voice.

She pressed the button and it worked for her as well.

"Wow, thank you so much", she said turning around only to be faced with a very close Naomi in front of her. She looked up and their eyes connected. They were looking at each other with so much wonder and nervousness. Both of them had cleared their throats.

"What do I owe you?", she asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just helping someone out", she awakwardly smiled, looking a little discomfort.

"No, you have to let me do something. That was like 50 quids worth. Please?", she said playfully pouting.

"Okay. How about a movie?", she suggested

Emily laughed. "Well considering how I own a video store and we're both movie buffs, sure"

"Great", she said enthusiastically, "I'll text you the time. Are you free Thursday night?"

"After work, yeah"

"Okay. How about we meet up here and go together. Sound good?"

"Yep"

Naomi had gathered her tools and started walking out with Emily.

"So, Thursday it is", Naomi smiled.

Emily nodded. "Have a good night", she waved as the blonde was walking away.

"You too. Oh, by the way Emily…" she said walking but turning towards Emily, "Nice arse from earlier", she winked and got into her car leaving Emily speechless.


End file.
